


Coming Home

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: (((HUGE AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERS))) DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE!Bucky Barnes returns home finding more than he left.





	Coming Home

 

 

* * *

 

(((ENDGAME SPOILERS)))

* * *

 

The end of the war with Thanos was bittersweet. Hermione looked around, happy to see all of her friends returned from before the snap. The part breaking her heart, was seeing one of her best friends dying before her eyes. Seeing Pepper crying over Tony’s body broke her heart. Her eyes met Steve’s, seeing the same pain in his. Her mind went straight to Morgan, Tony’s daughter. She felt her heart split again.

 

“Go, Hermione, I will take care of everything here,”  Steve said running over to Hermione. “Go see Grace.”

 

“I’ll bring him, you need to see her.” Steve pushed.

 

Hermione nodded, apparating from the scene, going to find Grace. She knew right where she was. Hermione was standing at Tony’s lake house. She walked up, knocking on the door. As she opened it, Happy was laughing with the girls, playing in the living room, until he saw Hermione's face.

 

“Who?” Happy tried whispering.

 

Hermione shook her head, “I just need Grace.“

 

“Where’s Tony…” Happy’s words died as he saw Hermione's eyes fill with tears. Feeling his own tears well, he called Grace to the door to Hermione.

 

“Mummy! You came home.” Grace exclaimed, running out into Hermione's arms.

 

Hermione picked her up, walking her out to the dock, sitting down with her daughter. She watched the water, holding her close for a while before either of them spoke.

 

“Mummy are you okay?”

 

“No sweetheart,” Hermione spoke, looking down at her.

 

“Where’s Uncle Tony?”

 

Hermione fought back tears, trying to find the right words to say.

 

“Baby, Uncle Tony saved everyone.”

 

“Is he coming home?” She asked, and her little voice cracked.

 

“No sweetheart, he isn’t. I’m so sorry.” Hermione held Grace, letting her daughter cry. Hermione knew how much she loved her uncles. Her daughter's head snapped up, meeting her mother’s eyes.

 

“Where’s Uncle Steve?” Grace asked.

 

“I’m right here kid,” Steve spoke up from behind them. He was still dirty from the fight, but Grace didn’t care. Jumping from Hermione's lap, Grace ran into Steve’s waiting arms.

 

Hermione stood up, glancing behind Steve’s shoulder, seeing Bucky standing there looking as tired and rough as Steve did. He ran over to her, taking the witch in his arms, as she began falling apart.

 

“Bucky, I’m sorry, I had to check on her. I didn’t mean to leave you, but with Tony and everything..” Hermione cried, hugging him tighter.

 

“Hush, don’t worry about any of it,” Bucky spoke for the first time. “I understand, trust me, I do. You had to take care of you twos daughter.”

 

Hermione pulled back and looked up to Bucky, “That’s not Tony’s daughter.”

 

“What?” Bucky questioned looking confused.

 

“Mummy, is this Daddy?” Grace spoke, drawing Hermione and Bucky's attention to the small girl in Steve’s arms.

 

Bucky froze as his eyes met her little face. “She’s-,” Bucky choked out, looking between the people around him.

 

“She’s your daughter, Bucky,” Hermione whispered. “Before the fight in Wakanda. Tony’s my friend, there was never anything between us.”

 

Grace was wiggling out of Steve’s arms, walking over to Bucky as the man kneeled down to eye level with her.

 

“Hi,” she whispered to him.

 

“Hey,” Bucky whispered, feeling tears well in his eyes. “What’s your name?”

 

“Grace Barnes,” she answered, glancing back to Steve.

 

Steve simply nodded and gave her a smile before she turned back to Bucky. “What’s your name?”

 

“James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky,” Bucky replied.

 

“Like a nickname?” Grace asked, tilting her head to the side. Bucky simply nodded his head. “Uncle Tony calls me Squirt.”

 

“Grace, why don’t you come with me.” Steve spoke up, “We can go to your house and wait for your mom.”

 

“Okay,” Grace replied glancing back to Hermione and Bucky. “Is Daddy coming home?”

 

Hermione saw the stunned look on his face, speaking up for him, “Yes love. Go with Uncle Steve now and I’ll be home soon. Thank you, Steve.”

 

Steve nodded sadly. Hermione hated letting him take her, but she needed to talk with Bucky. Hermione saw Pepper arriving back at her home, she knew she was going to have to tell Morgan her father wasn’t coming home.

 

Hermione turned back around to meet Bucky's gaze.

 

“I know that’s a lot to take in...after everything,” Hermione spoke, wringing her hands together. “I found out after the fight in Wakanda that I was pregnant with Grace.”

 

“It’s a lot to take in,” Bucky agreed. “I never thought I would be a dad.”

 

“I know. I…,” Hermione’s words died off. “If you need time, I understand.”

 

“Hermione, yeah this is a lot, but I’m not going anywhere,” Bucky explained. “I want to know her. That’s...that’s my daughter. I know I’m still a wanted fugitive..”

 

“We’ll figure all that out. I think after this, Ross may change his mind.” Hermione replied, placing her hands on Bucky's chest.

 

“Maybe,” Bucky replied, grabbing her hands with his, holding them and kissing her knuckles.

 

Hermione met his eyes with a smirk on her lips, “why did you think Tony was Grace’s father?”

 

“I don’t know.” Bucky shrugged. “I guess seeing how upset you were about him. The two of you, as I remember, we weren’t overly close.”

 

“No, we weren’t,” Hermione agreed with a laugh. “Tony’s wife was pregnant not long after me. I guess Tony noticed what Pepper was going through…..he realized I was alone. Even with Steve there. When Grace was born, she took a liking to Tony and the same with him. They were close. Steve, of course, was there from day one that I was carrying your child. He said he wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

 

“Steve and Tony looked after you,” Bucky spoke, shorting her story.

 

“Yeah,” Hermione smiled sadly. “Steve was already my friend, Tony became one as well.”

 

“I’m glad they were there for you.”

 

“But now you’re here,” Hermione replied laying her head on his chest. “You’re home.”

 

“Yeah, I’m home now,” Bucky replied, kissing the top of her head. “Let’s get Grace and Steve.”

 

“I love you, Bucky Barnes.” Hermione looked up to him.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
